Channel 0
by dcatpuppet
Summary: The box says it involves One Piece and Muppet Show, but there are a lot more characters from TV shows and cartoons involved than that. Dcatpuppet and her brother and friends find an odd remote and they learn about Channel 0, which is a portal onto the TV world! Can they get home again before the worse happens?
1. 10 Years Ago

Prologue-10 Years Ago

One dark, winter night, a storm was sweeping through the suburbs, and there was trouble in one of the houses. "You heard me. Get out!" a woman's voice snapped. "But mom, we're your kids. You have to love us," a little girl's voice protested. "I don't care about you anymore! In fact, I haven't cared about you in a long time! I was about to get rid of you, but your stepfather insisted we keep you brats here, and he is no longer here! I can do whatever I want with you!" the woman snarled. She was a tall, thin woman with long black hair, tan skin, and long pointy black fingernails. She was wearing a black dress and pumps. She looked down at her two children coldly.  
The daughter had black hair and tan skin, like her, but she had her biological father's eyes and an odd pink streak in her hair. The son had curly brown hair, peach skin, and freckles, supposedly resembling a relative. "You two are no longer my problem, now pack up and get out! And don't even try to come back!" the woman ordered. "Why don't you want us though? We weren't bad kids," the girl said. "Because, you two are different! You may not know this, but your real father was a freak and he came from somewhere else. I came from there too, but I don't anymore. I did not want to live around him and his kind anymore, so I left him, and I found out I was having you! I'm pretty sure you're like your father, and I do not want to deal with it, so I need you to leave," the mother snarled.  
"But mommy-," the boy whimpered. "Don't call me that! From this night forward, I am no longer your mother, and you are no longer my kids. Get out and, again, don't come back!"  
The kids looked at each other and ran up to their room to get their stuff. They didn't have much, just their clothes, some blankets, their pillows, a stuffed black kitten the daughter called Shadow, and a stuffed wolf the son called Fido. The kids packed all their belongings in a backpack and within seconds, they were standing on their home's doorstep in the snow.  
There, they began to walk away to find a new place to stay. The girl remembered what happened last week: the day their stepfather died.  
FLASHBACK: He was lying on a hospital and the girl and boy were at his side. "Okay, I want you to promise me something and I have something to tell you," the man said. "Okay," the kids chirped. "I need you two to promise that when you're 15 years old, you will go up to Guano-Guano, climb the tallest mountain, and look at the world from there," the man said. "We'll shout to the heavens too, to tell you we're there, so you can look down at us, and be proud," the girl said, with tears in her eyes. "Very good, do you promise?" their dad asked. "Yes," the kids said. The man smiled and said, "Very good, now, I need to tell you something; you two probably knew that I'm not your real father. But I have met your real father. He gave you your names." "Yeah, mom told us that," the girl said. "He couldn't stay to be with you because he had to go back to the home where he really belonged, and his job needed him. He had no choice," their stepdad told them. "Well, I don't know where he lives exactly, but I have a feeling you'll meet him one day." "Really! How soon?" the girl asked. The man didn't answer, for his eyes have closed for the last time, never to open again. END FLASHBACK.  
The girl cried a little at the memory. She missed her stepfather because she knew he would never turn or her brother to the streets, like their mother did. She didn't know what she and her brother would do now.  
Meanwhile, another little girl was in her home, looking out a window, watching the storm. She was short for her age, and had short light brown hair. "What a new year! What a nice way to start it with the Kilimanjaro of snowstorms," her father commented sarcastically. The girl laughed at her father's joke.  
She looked out again and saw the abandoned siblings trudging through the snow. "Mommy! Daddy! There are a girl and boy in the snow!" she shouted. "Impossible," the girl's mother said. "Any good mother should know kids should stay inside during a storm this bad." The little girl's mother looked out the window and saw that her daughter was right.  
"Oh my Lord!" she gasped. She threw on her coat and ran out the door. She ran up to the kids and asked, "Where's your mother? Do you need help?" "Our mother threw us out. She made us leave," the girl said. "Why would she do that?" the woman asked. "She said we were no longer her problem," the girl said. "Who is her mother?" the mother asked. "Anne Cane," the little girl stated. "Cane! I knew she was trouble! You two go into my home and get warm. My daughter will keep you company," the woman said before walking to Anne Cane's house.  
The kids ran into the house and went to the fireplace where was fire was burning. The woman's daughter should've been confused or scared to have new and unknown kids in her home like most children, but she was friendlier than that. She decided to investigate them. She sat with them by the small flames and asked, "What are your names?" Then, she stopped herself, remembering her manners and said, "My name's Nakato Chan. Hello." "I'm Dcatpuppet," the girl said. "And I'm Noah," the boy answered. "Dcatpuppet is a weird name," Nakato said. "So is Nakato," Dcatpuppet replied. "Hey! Nakato is a name! Daddy told me that he named me after a discontinued manga character!" Nakato protested. "My dad gave me my name. He doesn't live with us and he's never seen us. My stepdad told us he came up with the names for us," Dcatpuppet said.  
"I don't get it; why did your dad give you a weird name, and gave Noah a normal name?" Nakato asked. "Maybe he thought I'd be different," Dcatpuppet shrugged. "Well, you do have a pink streak in your hair, which is weird for a kid as old as me, but my older cousins have hair like that," Nakato said. "This isn't dye, it's my actual hair," Dcatpuppet stated. "Aw! I want colorful hair!" Nakato cried. "Well, too bad! You have to be happy with who you are!" Noah scolded, acting serious for a few seconds before laughing.  
Nakato's mother, Mrs. Chan I guess you can call her, came back into the house with bits of snow in her hair. "Well, I had a discussion with your mother," she stated. "What'd she say? Is she going to take us back?" Dcatpuppet asked. Mrs. Chan looked back on the conversation with Miss Anne Cane.  
"You can't just abandon little kids like that!" she snapped. "Hey! I didn't want them in the first place! But Lynden made me have them because he's always wanted to be a father!" Anne bit back. "I can see that, but still, you shouldn't have kicked them out into the snow!" Mrs. Chan shouted. "Since you don't want them, I might as well adopt them and give them the love they deserve!" "Go ahead! Take them, but you'll be sorry one day once they figure out their true potential and who their real father is!" Anne warned, before slamming the door in her neighbor's face. Mrs. Chan walked away in a huff. She couldn't believe Anne did that to her own children, after raising them for 5 years! But she was confused by what she meant by "true potential". Did these kids have powers or something? Are they related to someone very powerful? Mrs. Chan was a fan of manga and anime and would like to assume such things, but she knew it would things like that would be impossible.  
Back in the present, Mrs. Chan finally said, "Nakato, it looks like you're going to have a new brother and sister in the house." "You mean they're going to stay?" Nakato asked. "That's right!" Mrs. Chan said with a smile. "Yay!" Nakato cheered. "So tell me, you two; what are your names?" Mrs. Chan asked Dcatpuppet and Noah. "I'm Noah!" Noah greeted. "And I'm Dcatpuppet!" Dcatpuppet answered.  
"Dcatpuppet? That's an odd name," Mr. Chan said, walking into the room. "Well, I guess I'm an odd girl!" Dcatpuppet said, grinning similarly to Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. "Cat…hmm…can we call you Kitty for short?" Mr. Chan asked. "Call me Kitty and you'll get killed," Dcatpuppet said, snickering at her little joke. "Okay," Mr. Chan replied, faking fear and laughing. "I've always called her Dcat," Noah said. "Okay, then that's what we'll call her," Mrs. Chan said. "Yay! We have a new family!" Noah cheered.  
Dcatpuppet didn't say anything; she just smiled her Luffy grin and laughed.

* * *

**This is my first major crossover story starring my original character Dcatpuppet, along with my friend Nakato-Chan. I put her username as her first and last name because it sounds cooler. Noah is there for somewhat of a comic relief and later, I'll give the personality of the stupid brother, like Ed from Ed, Edd and Eddy. Anne Cane is another OC who is supposed to be a wicked mother, who will be vital later in the story, along with the thing about Dcat and Noah's real father.**

**This is the ultimate crossover because I'm going to have a lot of characters from many different TV shows and channels, such as One Piece, Cars, the Muppets, Powerpuff Girls and Teen Titans. This is going to be great!**

**Please comment!**


	2. Day After School

Chap. 1-Day After School

10 years later, Dcatpuppet, Noah, and Nakato are all 15 years old and in high school. Nakato was half-worried that she wouldn't do well in art but after 10 minutes in class, she fit right in. Dcatpuppet started choir and was proven to be a second soprano, and Noah was in band and started playing tenor saxophone. The teachers were surprised by how well Dcatpuppet and Noah were at school despite their terrible past with Anne Cane as their mother, and losing their stepdad who was the only parent that really cared about them, but they figured they'd be alright since they started introducing themselves as Nakato's sister and brother, even some kids knew rightfully well they weren't related.  
Some kids, such as a girl named Jasmine Cook and a boy named Adam Edmund got used to Dcatpuppet's presence and was already her friends, and Noah found some friends in band. It seemed that everyone liked the twins, everyone except for a girl named Kylie Owlet. For some reason, she had something against the kids, mostly Dcat, but nobody knew why. They all figured it was because the kids instantly became popular in the school when normally, Kylie was the popular girl, and she didn't like anyone stealing her thunder!  
The teachers were impressed by Dcatpuppet's work, but they noticed one thing: every project she turned in had an image related to the topic, but it was also related to a character from a TV show from channels such as Toonami, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney. It was odd for a while, but they eventually got used to it. If this was how Dcatpuppet learned, this is how she learned.  
Some students also noticed she wore a lot of t-shirts and shirts with characters from TV shows and companies, such as Muppets, One Piece, Powerpuff Girls, and Teen Titans, but they didn't pick on her for it because they learned the hard way that she can be really defensive about her dignity when Taiga Green made fun of her Kermit the Frog t-shirt.  
At that time, it was November when everything changed, and our real story begins. One day at school, Dcatpuppet, Noah, and Nakato were on their way home from school. "So, what are you going to do for Thanksgiving break?" Nakato asked. "The usual: watch TV and get new ideas for future projects. For a courage project my English teacher said we'd do until after break, I'm planning on using an image of Courage the Cowardly Dog," Dcatpuppet stated. "Cool," Noah said. "Noah, will you stop being my yes-man and hate one of my ideas for once?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Sorry Dcat, but all your ideas are too good. I swear!" Noah said. "Of course they are," Nakato said, laughing.  
"Hey, what's going on over there?" Dcatpuppet asked, pointing at an area of the park. The three teens could see a group of street punks surrounding a girl with short brown hair, a few inches shorter than Dcatpuppet, and had a Hetalia t-shirt on. "Okay brat, give us your money and we might let you get away alive," the leader threatened. "I already told you! I'm flat broke! I don't have any money!" the girl shouted. "Oh? Then I guess we might have to hurt you," the leader said as his goons started to surround the girl and close in on her. "Somebody help me!" the girl screamed.  
Dcatpuppet took immediate action; she dropped her book bag and ran at the street gang, doing a double kick at the leaders face. "AHHH! What the hell!" the man shouted and held his face in pain. Dcat then hit him in the groin, stunning him and causing him to uncover his face. There, she proceeded to punch him in the face several times like an expert judo fighter. She finished him off by jumping into the air and kicking him in the face, causing him to fly into a tree. His minions watched in horror as their boss got defeated by a high school girl. "Leave that girl alone or you'll suffer the same way got that!" Dcatpuppet snarled.  
The goons nodded and ran over to their leader, lifted him up, and ran off. "Wow! You fought like Blackleg Sanji from One Piece," the girl said, walking over to Dcat. "Well yeah, I watch that show, along with several other anime shows," Dcatpuppet stated. "My name's Dcatpuppet, but you can call me Dcat." "Neko Chan, nice to meet you!" the girl greeted. "Chan? Nakato's last name is Chan," Dcatpuppet said. "Nakato?" Neko said. "Neko! Is that you?" Nakato asked as she and Noah ran over. Noah had Dcatpuppet's backpack. "Here's your bag, sis," he said, handing it to Dcatpuppet. "Thanks bro," Dcat replied. "What happened? Those guys surrounded you," Nakato asked. "They were trying to mug me. If you hadn't shown up, they would've killed me," Neko said.  
"Wait a second, how do you two know each other?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Dcat, Noah, this is my cousin, Neko Chan," Nakato stated. "Neko? Isn't that a guy name?" Noah asked. "Yeah, it's not my fault my dad wanted a boy!" Neko snapped. "Whoa!" Noah yelped, falling backward into the grass. "Hey, he didn't mean it. Don't yell at him," Dcatpuppet said. "This is my brother Noah." "Hello," Noah said, jumping back to his feet. "Are you friends with Nakato?" Neko asked. "Actually, we live with her family. Her mother adopted us after our real mother turned us away," Dcatpuppet said. "And before my mom got to sue her mom, she moved out of town where nobody could find her. We're still looking for her because she broke the law," Nakato explained. "So we took her and her brother in." "I dream to one day to go to Guano-Guano, climb the tallest mountain, and shout to the heavens during summer break!" Dcatpuppet stated. "Why Guano-Guano? Why not Mt. Everest?" Neko asked. "My stepdad wanted me and my brother to go one day. We would've gone with him, but before our mom kicked us out, he died from cancer," Dcatpuppet stated sadly. "That's horrible," Neko said. "At least he was their stepdad, otherwise they would get cancer too," Nakato said. "Hey!" Dcatpuppet snapped. "Sorry! Didn't mean it like that!" Nakato said, putting her hands up in defense.  
"It's alright, but I'm still confused by what he meant that our dad had to go back home. Why couldn't he stay here?" Dcatpuppet said. "Aren't there certain countries that can't live here because we don't trust them?" Noah asked. "Only one country, and that's North Korea," Neko said. "Maybe we're North Korean!" Noah stated. "Noah, do we look Korean to you?" Dcatpuppet asked her brother. Noah whipped a mirror out of nowhere and looked at his reflection, and then he looked at his sister. "No. No we don't," he concluded. "Voila," Dcat said. "Well, you have tan skin. Maybe your dad was an illegal immigrant from some Hispanic country and he was sent home," Neko suggested. "Actually, I got my tan skin from my mother, and according to my mother, the only thing I have in common with my dad is his eyes," Dcatpuppet stated, pointing at her light green eyes. "In that case I got nothing," Neko said.  
"Hey! Do you go to school?" Dcatpuppet asked the new girl. "Yeah, I go to County," Neko said. "Hey! That's the school we go to! Do you want to come home with us and work on homework?" Dcat asked. "Really?" Neko asked. "Yeah, any cousin of Nakato is a cousin of mine!" Dcatpuppet said. "What's yours is ours," Noah said. "I mean, what's yours is mine…I mean-Oh, forget I said anything," Noah said. Neko laughed. She had a feeling that Dcatpuppet and Noah would make great friends.

* * *

**So, Dcatpuppet and Noah met Nakato's cousin, Neko Chan. She will also be vital in the story, along with the thing about Dcat and Noah's real father. Isn't it odd how he had to leave his kids and never showed up at all for years?**

**Well, I did a spoof on some of the kids in the school based on kids I actually knew. I just changed their last name or entire name. Please comment.**


	3. New Remote

Chap 2-New Remote:  
The Chan household was as clean as it could be, and as always, Mr. and Mrs. Chan were at work. The kids had a routine after school every day: have a snack, do homework, and watch TV until dinnertime, which was normally when the adults got home. Fortunately, since it was Thanksgiving break, there was hardly any work or projects to get down, which meant more fun!  
After they finished up their geometry homework, Dcatpuppet sat down on the sofa, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She was trying to change the channel, but nothing was happening. "Wow! The same thing is on every channel!" she exclaimed. "I think the remote is broken," Nakato said. "Oh please! What are the chances of that!" Dcatpuppet said, oblivious to the truth. After a few more minutes of endless clicking, she finally set the remote on the table and said, "Nakato, I think the remote is broken." "That's what I just said!" Nakato snapped.  
"I wonder how it broke, it was fine yesterday," Noah said. "Yeah, but it was going slower than usual," Dcat added. "Maybe it's from your endless clicking match from last week," Nakato suggested. "Oh yeah! I remember that!" Dcatpuppet said.  
A WEEK AGO: Dcatpuppet was flipping through the channels one weekend. She went faster for every 10 channels she went through to the point she was standing on the sofa and doing it. "Alright TV," she said, pointing the remote at the old television. "DANCE!" she shouted as she began to click the remote very quickly to the point smoke was starting to come out of it. Nakato had just come into the living room when she heard the commotion and saw the smoke. "DCAT! STOP OR THE TV WILL-!" she tried to warn, but it was too late; the TV blew up from the inside and fell to a million pieces. "Fastest clicker in the west!" Dcatpuppet declared, laughing. "Blow," Nakato finished. "You're impossible, and we're probably grounded for this." Indeed they were, but Dcat was still proud of what she done. The Chans got a new flat screen TV and had just recently plugged it in, but the remote had been trouble operating correctly. BACK TO THE PRESENT.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to go to the TV store and get a new remote. I just got my allowance and I think it will be enough," Dcatpuppet said. "Should we go with you?" Neko asked. "Naw, I can do it alone, and also, you might slow me down." "Of course we would," Nakato and Noah groaned. Neko was confused by what they meant.  
Dcatpuppet ran out of the house with her money before anyone could stop her and she made it to the TV store in less than 10 minutes, which was a record. She entered the shop, all worn out and began to scan the shelves for the perfect remote. So far, all the good ones she found cost a lot, and she couldn't afford it.  
"May I help you, miss?" Dcatpuppet turned around to see a tall teenager with orange hair, rectangular, black framed glasses, and stubble around his mouth. In Dcat's opinion, he looked a lot like Harold from the Total Drama series. "Yeah, I need a remote that's cheap and works well with flat screens, and can last long through endless channel changing," Dcatpuppet stated. "I don't think we, like, have anything like that in storage," the man said in a voice similar to Harold's. Dcatpuppet had to hold back from snickering.  
"Why don't you show her that new one we just got in?" asked a voice that belonged to a short teen girl with brown hair tied into a small ponytail, freckles, and thick framed round glasses. She basically resembled Beth from the Total Drama series. "The new one…oh yeah! That one!" the guy ran to the back of the store and came back with a brand new white box with no cover. He opened it up to reveal the most high-tech looking remote for a TV ever.  
"Whoa," Dcatpuppet said. "Yeah, it is pretty awesome. You seem cool, so I'll just give it to you for 15 dollars, plus tax," the man said. "Wow, thanks," Dcatpuppet said. She paid for it and the Harold look-a-like started to explain the things it could do. "It can last for a long time, such as 50 years, and is part of a long line of remotes. It's pretty rare, so you're lucky to get it," he explained. "It can also give you access to channels you didn't even know you had." "Like Channel 0, and negative numbers," the Beth doppelganger said. "Channel 0? What's on that?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Harold" became very panicked and said, "Nothing! Nothing! There's no such thing as Channel 0, and if there was, we wouldn't know anything about it!" he said.  
Then, he whispered to the teen girl, "Beth! We weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" "Sorry, Harold, it slipped out!" Beth apologized. Harold went back over to Dcat and asked as calmly as he could, "Will that be all?" He was sweating nervously. "Yes, that's all, and thanks for the generous deal," Dcatpuppet said.  
She walked out of the store and thought to herself, "Channel 0? Sounds like something I'd watch." Back in the store, Harold and Beth watched her leave. "Oh man, what are the chances she'll try out Channel 0?" Harold asked. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she'll think we were being crazy. Should we warn the others?" Beth asked. "…No, there's enough trouble with the Fusion Fall characters. If a human were to get in the TV, that'd make our problems worse, especially if the Fusions go after them," Harold said. "Who knows what Turner will do! I think it would be best to keep it secret until the worse happens." "Okay," Beth said.  
Little did the teens know, Dcatpuppet and her friends were about to embark on the biggest adventure of their lives!

* * *

**So, Dcatpuppet went to the store to get a new remote for the TV, and there were two suspicious teens there that know about something called Channel 0, this stories title! Will Dcat find out what Channel 0 is? Why did those teens resemble characters from the Total Drama series? Find out in chapter 3! The fast clicking will be vital later in the story. **

**Dcatpuppet is owned by me**

**Harold and Beth belong to Cartoon Network**

**Turner is the company that owns Cartoon Network and Adult Swim.**

**Please comment! **


	4. The Odd Channel

Chap. 3-The Odd Channel:

When Dcatpuppet got back home; Nakato had just hung up the phone. "Mom and dad are going to be working late tonight; they said we could order pizza for dinner tonight!" Nakato said. "And they said I could sleep over!" Neko added. "What about your parents?" Dcatpuppet asked. "They said it was okay as long as I didn't do anything crazy," Neko said. "What's that?" Noah asked, pointing at the white box Dcat had. Dcatpuppet set the box on the kitchen table and opened it, showing the remote to her brother, sister, and cousin. "Whoa!" they exclaimed. "Yeah, that's what I said. "The guy said it was very rare and can last very long. It can also give us access to channels we didn't know we had," Dcatpuppet stated. "Cool!" Nakato said. "Maybe we can finally find that channel Hetalia is on!" "I thought that was on Netflix?" Neko said. "Oh yeah, right! I keep forgetting!" Nakato said.  
"Well, there is a channel I've never heard of. It's called Channel 0. It might be on there," Dcatpuppet stated. "I don't know, Dcat. It's not here in the TV guide," Noah said, flipping through the TV manual. We'll check that channel out after dinner once that pizza man get here," Nakato said.  
Then there was a knock at the door. Noah looked out the window to see a pizza man with orange hair and a red jacket. He looked a lot like Fry from the Futurama Series. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" he exclaimed, throwing open the door. "Here are your pepperoni pizzas and breadsticks you ordered. "You ordered breadsticks? Sweet!" Dcatpuppet said. "What's with the remote?" Fry asked. "I've never seen anything like it before?" "That's a special remote. I got it today for only 15 dollars, plus tax," Dcatpuppet stated. "Cool," Fry said. "I'll say, supposedly, it can show us Channel 0," Nakato stated. "Channel 0!" the pizza man gasped. "You're the second guy who freaked out about Channel 0! Do you know what it is?" Dcat had to know. "Um…I've heard it's a pretty lame channel. Nothing is on it, just a black screen," he stammered.  
Dcatpuppet could tell he was hiding something from her. "Well! Here are your pizzas and breadsticks, later!" The pizza man quickly took the money from the kids and ran off to his bike and was gone within seconds. The kids shrugged and went to the kitchen to eat their dinner.  
After they cleaned up, the gathered around the TV, ready to try out their new remote. "Let's get the fun started," Dcatpuppet said, turning on the TV. She looked at the guide to see that there were more channels on TV than they had before. "Cool!" Noah said. "Let's see if we can find Channel 0 on the guide," Dcat said, clicking the 0 button on the remote. "I doubt it's there. It was probably just a joke to trick you into buying the remote," Neko said. "True, but the guy brought it up after I purchased it, so there must be something, and he got really nervous after a girl mentioned it, as if she shouldn't have," Dcatpuppet said.  
"There it is!" Nakato exclaimed, pointing at the guide. On the top bar of the guise, there was a number that read Channel 0, and what was on at the moment was something called Entrance. "What's Entrance?" Neko asked. "I don't know. I've never heard of it," Dcatpuppet said. "Maybe it says something in the info." She clicked the info button on the remote and the info screen popped up. It just read the Entrance into your TV. "The Entrance into your TV? What does that mean?" Noah asked. "I don't know Noah. But whatever it is…" Dcat said, clicking the guide to go to the next day and the later hours. "It lasts all week."  
"Maybe it's like the Dish Guide Channel," Nakato suggested. "Maybe, or maybe not," Dcatpuppet said, closing the guide. She looked at the 0 button for a few moments. Noah, Nakato, and Neko watched her intensely. Finally, she pressed the button. The channel they were on changed to Channel 0, which Dcatpuppet believed the most feared channel on Earth, but she wondered why.  
All there was on the TV screen was a black screen with dark blue waves coming from the center. "What's that?" Neko asked. "Looks weird, yet inviting," Noah said. "It looks wavy," Nakato added. "It looks like a portal or something, I wonder…" Dcatpuppet said, looking over at the floor where there was a pebble that had gotten stuck on one of their shoes and fell off. She picked it up and aimed at the TV. "Dcat…what are you doing?" Nakato asked cautiously. "I'm going to try something," Dcat stated.  
She threw the pebble at the TV screen, and as soon as it touched it, it vanished and there was a weird sound that sounded like typical portals from anime. "Whoa! It's gone!" Neko gasped. "I was right! It's a portal that leads somewhere!" Dcatpuppet said. "Incredible!" Nakato said. "Far out!" Noah said. "Nobody says that anymore, Noah," Neko said. "Who cares, I'm bringing it back," Noah said. "What do we do now?" Nakato asked.  
Dcatpuppet ran up to her room and grabbed her cell phone, which had just finished charging, a small drawstring bag where she put notebooks and several pencils in it. She dropped in her cell phone too. She grabbed Nakato's bag too and threw in her sketchpad, colored pencils, ink pens, pencils, erasers, and her cell phone too. She ran back downstairs with the stuff. She threw Nakato's bag at her, letting her catch it. "We're going in!" Dcat said. "What? Why?" Neko asked. "I have a feeling I should go in there for some reason. Like there's someone in there I need to meet," Dcatpuppet stated. "Really?" Noah asked. "Who?" "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Dcat said. "Come on Nakato." "Hold it! I'm coming too!" Neko said. "Really why?" Nakato asked her cousin. "If you're really going to go into the TV, you should take me with you. I know a lot about anime characters and I have a feeling you're going to meet some!" Neko said proudly. "Okay, it's settled; me, Nakato and Neko will all be going into the TV," Dcatpuppet said.  
"Wait! What'll I do? What if mom and dad get home before you do?" Noah asked. "Tell them we're in Channel 0 and see how they react. If they don't believe you, jump into the TV and try to find us," Dcatpuppet said. "Keep it on Channel 0 and hold onto the remote. Don't let anyone take it." "Sure thing, sissy," Noah said, saluting his sister.  
Dcatpuppet smirked at her brother before looking back at the TV. "We better join hands; we don't want to get separated," she said. "Okay," Nakato and Neko said. The three girls joined hands and stood at the ready to jump into the television. "You girls still sure you want to do this?" Dcatpuppet asked again. "Don't worry; we're as confident as you are, and we're family," Nakato said. "Yeah," Neko said. "Okay then; let's go!" Dcat concluded.  
The girls jumped into the TV screen and vanished just as quickly the pebble did. "Please come back in one piece," Noah prayed. Dcatpuppet, for a few brief seconds, saw flashing colors all around her. Then, it all went black, and she couldn't sense Nakato or Neko around her anymore, and she felt as if she were floating.  
That's what she was doing; drifting through space, all alone.

* * *

**So, now Dcatpuppet, Nakato Chan and Neko Chan are on their way into Channel 0. What awaits them inside the strange world? And why is Dcatpuppet alone.**

**Dcatpuppet and Noah are owned by me**

**Fry is owned by Futurama**

**Nakato is owned by Nakato-chan**

**Neko is owned by nekoAwesome-chan.**


	5. Channel 0

Chap. 4-Channel 0:

Dcatpuppet found herself standing in the middle of a dark room that had a bunch of lights, but were all turned off. "Where am I?" she asked nobody in particular. She looked around until she realized something was different about herself. She looked at her hands to see that they were furry and tan colored. She saw that she was wearing a pink shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, a lavender skirt, pink leggings, and lavender boots. "This is weird," she said, remembering she was wearing something completely different.  
Then she saw a shadow of some sort and jumped out of fear, and before she could stop it, she hissed! Like a cat! "What that-?" she said. Then, she realized that the shadow was a tail, her tail! It was black, just like her hair. She also noticed that her fingernails were sort of sharp, like claws. "Whoa, I'm a cat girl!" she said in her head. Then, she felt her head to feel two cat ears on her head. She checked the sides of her ears to discover her normal ears were gone. "I'm a cat girl…" she said.  
Normally, this would be the part when the character would freak out about being part animal and worried that their crush would never look like them if they looked like that, but Dcatpuppet was different. So instead of freaking out about the fact she turned into a cat, she started getting really excited. "Cool! I'm a cat girl! Like Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew Omnibus!" she squealed.  
Then, she heard two thuds, followed by a small ow, from behind her. She turned around to see Nakato and Neko lying on the floor. She noticed the also changed, but they weren't cat girls, like her. Nakato appeared to have an anime look, with the big eyes and all. Other than that, the only thing different about her was her t-shirt, which had this blue swirl on it. Neko had darker brown hair that covered her right eye and had a fang like Beast Boy from Teen Titans. She was also in anime. "Well, you two look different," Dcat said. "Yeah, the TV lets us decide how we can look, and I chose to make myself in anime, and to give me this cool shirt. I don't know why Neko picked the fang," Nakato said. "Because I think it makes me look cool!" Neko said. "What about you? That looked like it took a while to make, but we got here after you did." "The TV didn't let me chose a form, as if I already had on waiting in the files or something," Dcatpuppet said.  
"Weird, oh well, we'll figure out what happened to you later. Where are we?" Nakato asked. "I think we're in Channel 0," Dcat said. "Well, do you know how we get out of Channel 0? I don't like staying in the dark for too long," Nakato stated. "Watched too much Soul Eater again?" Dcatpuppet teased. Nakato gave the cat girl an evil look.  
"Look! Stairs!" Neko said, pointing at the other side of the room. There was a set of stairs that lead upstairs, and up the steps, there seemed to be light. "Maybe that leads to another channel!" Nakato said. "Let's go!" Dcatpuppet said.  
The girls ran to the stairs and were at least two yards away from them when something jumped in their path. It looked like it was made of green goo and looked somewhat like s familiar character. Dcatpuppet gasped, "Its Fusion Fall Dexter!" "Yeah, but why is he green?" Nakato asked. The Fusion fall Dexter was green with the fuse goo, which was probably not a good thing. "I don't know, but it's probably not a good thing!" Dcatpuppet said. "Let's see if we can go around him." The girls tried to walk around Fuse Dexter, but he seemed to know what they were trying to do, so he got in their way in an attempt to keep them from leaving. "I don't think it wants us leaving," Nakato said. "Well, in Fusion Fall, there's only one thing you can do to get away from them," Dcatpuppet said. "What's that?" Neko asked, having never played the game before.  
Dcatpuppet then sprung the Fuse Dexter like a wild cat and kicked him in the face. "You fight them!" she stated. Fuse Dexter jumped back to his feet and tried to get Dcatpuppet by punching her in the face, but she expertly blocked him and used her claw-fingernails to scratch his face several times. After a few more blows, Fuse Dexter ran away. "Let's get out of here before his friends show up," Dcatpuppet said, running up the stairs. Nakato and Neko went after her to the next floor.  
"Wow, look at all these doors," Nakato said, pointing down a long hallway. "This must be the first channel, ad toe doors must represent the different TV shows they show," Dcatpuppet said. "How do you know?" Nakato asked. "I don't know, I just had that feeling," Dcat said. "What's this book for?" Neko asked, flipping through a yellow paged book. "It looks like a phone book or something," Nakato said. Dcatpuppet walked over to see several names and numbers on the pages and above the book there was a white shelf full of small remotes. Dcat grabbed one and examined it. She looked at the directory in the M section, trying to find something. She found it and pointed the remote at a wall and pressed the numbers she needed. A portal appeared on the wall.  
"So that's what the remotes are for," Nakato said, grabbing a remote for herself. Neko did the same. "I hope there's a directory on each floor, because I want to find Hetalia. You never know where it is," she said. "Where are we going?" Nakato asked. "I'm going to try an experiment," Dcatpuppet said, approaching the portal. "Come on." She leapt through the portal and Nakato and Neko went after her. A few seconds after they entered, the portal disappeared.  
They found themselves on a very well decorated floor that seemed sort of 80s like. "What is this floor?" Nakato asked. "The old 80s shows floors. You can find any 80s series here that ended before our time. I'm trying to find a certain group of people to help us," Dcatpuppet said. "Who're they?" Neko asked. "The Cosby kids?" "Nope, but you'll find out," Dcat said, walking down the hall.  
She went up to a door with a shiny green M on the door. "Is this the show I think it is?" Nakato asked. "Maybe," Dcatpuppet said, knocking on the door as hard as she could. Within seconds, there was loud banging noises as if someone was knocking over stuff in a haste to get to the door. "Well, that place will have a lot of furniture to replace," Nakato laughed.  
Finally, the door opened to reveal a green frog with eyes that had round pupils with a line going through them, a pointy collar, and was shorter than them that he seemed to reach their elbows. "Hi-ho! I'm Kermit the Frog," the frog greeted. "Can I help you?"

* * *

Ah, suspense. Dcatpuppet had become a cat girl without having a chance to pick it out, when Nakato and Neko were able to choose their TV forms. I wonder why? Then, they run into Fusion Fall Fuse Dexter, and he tries to attack them. What is he doing in the TV? Now, they got to the 80s floor and just met Kermit the Frog. What will happen next?

Dcatpuppet is owned by me

Nakato is owned by Nakato-chan

Neko is owned by NekoAwesome-chan

Fuse Dexter is owned by Cartoon Network Fusion Fall

Kermit the Frog is owned by Jim Henson's Muppets

Please comment!


	6. The Muppets

Chap. 5-The Muppets:

"Kermit the Frog?" Nakato asked. "Yep, that's me," Kermit replied. "I should've known you'd come here first," Nakato muttered. "Can I help you girls with anything? Are you new here?" the frog asked. "Yeah, we're new here," Dcatpuppet explained. "And right now, we're sort of lost." Ah! New show on the street, huh? Well, welcome to the TV world!" Kermit raised his arms and looked around at the hall, as if trying to make it look holy or something. "No, actually-," Dcatpuppet tried to correct him. "Come in! We love guests," Kermit invited.  
He let the girls into the room and once they were in Kermit shut the door. "This is where all the Muppets reside, Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, you name it, they're probably here," Kermit said. "So, what show are you from? A new anime on Toonami?" "Uh, actually Kermit, we're not new, we just need help," Dcatpuppet tried to explain, but at that point, Sweetums and Thog walked by.  
"Whoa! Those guys are huge!" Neko yelped. "Yeah, they sure are. Don't worry, they won't hurt you," Kermit reassured the girl. "Yeah, but Kermit, would you please just listen to us," Dcatpuppet said. "Not until I show you where everyone else is and explain to you about the TV world," Kermit said.  
He led them to his office where they passed several other Muppets. "Dcatpuppet, don't tell him where we really came from. If we do, he might throw us out or call the TV military or something. Outsiders might not be welcome here," Neko said. "Okay, I'll wait until he's done giving us some tips," Dcatpuppet said. "Hey! It's Elmo!" Nakato said, pointing at the little. "Hi! Are you new here?" Elmo asked. "That's right Elmo," Kermit said. "Say hi to…erm, I didn't get your names." "Dcatpuppet," Dcatpuppet said. "But you can call me Dcat." "Nakato Chan," Nakato said. "Neko Chan," Neko said. "Hi, I'm Elmo," Elmo greeted. "I'm glad you two met. You look like Muppet fans. Now onto my office," Kermit said.  
The frog took the girls on their way until they were stopped again, this time by a pig with long blonde hair and wearing fashionable clothes. "Kermie! I need your help! Moi is going to dinner tonight to the Wheelwell restaurant, and I don't want to go alone. You know how the animated characters are about us," Miss Piggy said. "What do you mean?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Well, for some reason. Ever since us Muppets got here, animated TV shows that aren't part of Disney have something against us for some reason. Black Dynamite already made fun if us on show. I wish I knew why they hated us," Kermit explained. "Could you, I don't know, karate chop them, if they give you an attitude, Miss Piggy?" Nakato asked. "Moi would love to do that! But I can't because I'll get in trouble with Brian Henson," Miss Piggy said. "Wow, I never heard you say a reason to not karate chop someone," Dcatpuppet said. "Yes, yes, it's sad for me too," Miss Piggy said. "Okay Miss Piggy, I'll go to dinner with you since you didn't try to force me this time," Kermit said. "Really? Thank you Kermie!" Miss Piggy said, hugging the frog and running off to her dressing room. "Is it just me, or is Miss Piggy nicer in the TV world?" Dcatpuppet said. "It may seem like that, but trust me; she is still the aggressive and passionate pig you see on TV. You just saw her on her good day," Kermit assured the cat girl. "Now onto my office."  
The frog led the girls to his office at last and he sat down at his desk. "Well girls, here in the TV world resides all the TV shows in the world, reruns, new shows, you name it," Kermit said. "Cool, are all the cancelled shows here too?" Dcatpuppet asked eager to meet Digit, Waldo C. Graphic, and Leon from the Jim Henson Hour. Kermit got a nervous look on his face. "We don't really discuss what happened to the cancelled shows," Kermit said. Dcatpuppet got the vibe that they were no longer in the TV world. At all.  
"Well," Kermit said, changing the subject. "In the TV world, you can leave and go into the human world. But you can only stay for a certain amount of days. After that, you have to come home. If you decide to stay there and never come back, we call that taking a 'Catwalk'." "Why do you call it a Catwalk?" Dcat asked. "It's a long story," Kermit said. "And I'm not sure what exactly happened. All you should know is that once you take a Catwalk, you put your show at risk of being cancelled because the lack of a character and nobody wants that." "But what if your show was already over. Then you won't be needed for the reruns anymore right?" Nakato said. "True, but even I can't leave. I don't want to risk it," Kermit said.  
"But this place has bigger problems. The Fuse Cartoon Network characters are loose in Channel 0. Turner is trying to figure out how to lock them up again, or destroy them for good." "We just saw Fuse Dexter!" Neko exclaimed. "Fuse Dexter was on this floor!" Kermit yelped a little too loudly. He looked around the room frantically and looked outside the room to be sure nobody heard him. "No, no, no, we saw him in Channel 0. He's not up here. You're okay," Dcatpuppet reassured the frog. "Thank goodness, if he got on our floor, we'd all be doomed, but what were you doing on Channel 0? Didn't anyone tell you that floor is now forbidden?" Kermit asked. "Forbidden?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Yeah, nobody is allowed to go down there because of the Fusions," Kermit said. "Now tell me, what were you doing on Channel 0?" Kermit seemed to be angry and Dcatpuppet was fearful to answer.  
"Okay, for the record, you assumed we were new characters, but I'm telling you, we're not. Me, Nakato and Neko have come from the human world and we came here when we found out about Channel 0. Right now we're trying to find out how to get out," Dcat said. Kermit was silent for a few moments and Dcatpuppet was half-worried that this was a sign for one of his famous flip-outs, but instead he said, "Well I can help you with that. Maybe Bunsen can come up with something." "Thank you for understanding," Dcatpuppet said. "Well, I have always been an understanding character, on and off the set," Kermit said.  
The frog led the girls out of his office to Muppet Labs. "Bunsen, Beaker, we have a situation," Kermit said. "What is it Mr. Kermit?" the Muppet scientist, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew asked his boss. "Well, these girls came from the human world and they need to get home," Kermit stated. "Well, I would love to help you girls out, but I'm already preoccupied on trying to figure out a way to get rid of the Fusion Fall Goops," Bunsen said. "You might have to find someone else to help you." "We understand," Dcatpuppet said. "However, there are dozens of smart characters in the TV. One of them might be able to help you. I suggest Phineas and Ferb. They can do anything for 104 days of summer vacation you know," Bunsen said. "Yeah, we watch their show. Thanks for the tip!" Nakato said. "You are very welcome," Bunsen said. "Mee me mi mo," Beaker replied. When nobody was looking, Neko was looking at the shelves of inventions when she saw a ray gun of some sort. "Cool," she thought, picking it up. "Well, I guess we'll be going Bunsen," Kermit said. Neko slipped the gun into her pocket since it was small enough to do that, in case she wanted to try it out later. "Yes. I'm on the verge of figuring out how to get rid of the Fuse cartoons!" Bunsen said. After the frog-in-chief and teen girls left, Bunsen went over to the invention shelf to find the weapon to destroy the monsters impersonators of goo, but he couldn't find it. "That's odd…the gun was right here," he said to himself. "Well, I still got the blueprints, so I can make more of them. I'm positive it'll work!"  
At the exit, Kermit said, "Remember, not all characters on TV are like they are off camera, mostly villains, so you can trust the bad guys." "Cool, thanks for all the tips," Dcatpuppet said. "You're welcome, and be careful," Kermit said. "We will," Nakato said. "Wait! One question," Neko said. "Do you know where Hetalia is?" "Come on Neko!" Nakato and Dcatpuppet said, grabbing their friend and dragging her away. "Come on! I was just asking!" Neko protested.

* * *

So, our three heroes meet the Muppets and are now going to meet Phineas and Ferb on Disney Channel. What will happen once they get there? Will the boy wonders will be able to help them? Why is the Catwalk called the Catwalk?

Dcatpuppet belongs to me

Nakato belongs to Nakato-chan

Neko belongs to nekoAwesome-chan

Kermit, Elmo, Bunsen, Beaker, Thog and Sweetums belong to the Muppets.


	7. Two Smart Brothers

Chap. 6-Summer Really Never Ends:

Dcatpuppet, Nakato and Neko were on their way down the hall to find the channel that had Phineas and Ferb on it. "They're on Disney Channel right?" Nakato asked. "Yeah, but they show them on Disney XD sometimes too," Dcatpuppet stated. "This is not going to be easy." "I can't believe you didn't let me ask Kermit where Hetalia was," Neko grumbled. "Hey, even if I had let you ask, he probably wouldn't know. That show is in anime. His show is somewhat life-action," Dcatpuppet said.  
"Hey! Another directory!" Nakato said, pointing another yellow book sitting on a pedestal. The girls ran over and looked at it. "Phineas and Ferb…Phineas and Ferb…A-ha! Channel 173!" Nakato said. "Got it!" Dcatpuppet said, aiming her transporter remote at a wall and clicked the buttons 173. The portal appeared and the girls jumped in. Little did they know, something dark and green was watching them from the vents.  
They were transported to a very colorful and fun looking floor. "This is the Disney floor? Cool!" Nakato stated. She looked at the walls decorated with art by Walt Disney himself, mostly of his original characters such as Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto the Dog, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Pete.  
"Wow. I think Walt did all this art," Dcatpuppet stated. "Hey! What are the chances that Walt died in reality and he's alive in the TV?" Nakato asked. "I don't know maybe," Dcatpuppet said. "There's our destination," Neko said, pointing at a door that read, Phineas and Ferb. "Well, this is it," Dcat said, before knocking on the door.  
Within seconds, Phineas and Ferb themselves opened the door, looking just how they did in the show. "Wow, what are three anime characters doing on the Disney floor?" Phineas asked, amazed to see Dcatpuppet, Nakato, and Neko standing before them. "What! Anime characters!" a voice that sounded a lot like Ashley Tisdale. Within seconds, Candace was that the door. "Um…Excuse me, but I think you're on the wrong floor," she said. "No we're not," Dcat said. "We need your brother's help." "Really? Why?" Phineas asked. "Well, we're from the human world, and we need to get home before our parents get home," Dcat explained. "I'm Dcatpuppet, but you can call me Dcat." "I'm Nakato Chan," Nakato said. "And I'm Neko Chan," Neko added. "Wow, that sounds pretty serious," Phineas said. "We want to help, we really do, but we have a problem…" "Phineas! Ferb! Candace! You're on in 10!" a director shouted. "We're making a new episode for the show, so we won't have time to help you," Phineas said. "I want to help you, I really do, but I can't. I'm sorry." "That's alright. We understand," Dcatpuppet said, having a sad expression on her face.  
Seeing the girl's sorrow, the cartoon siblings instantly felt sorry for her, and as Dcat, Nakato and Neko were leaving, Ferb said, "Hold on." The girls turned around to face the green-haired boy. "There are dozens of intelligent characters in the TV world. Dexter from Dexter's Lab, Susan and Mary from Johnny Test, Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Double D from Ed, Edd and Eddy. Surely one of them might be able to help you," Ferb stated. "Thanks Ferb. Well check them out," Dcatpuppet said, cheering up. "I think you should go to Double D first, he's the first person everyone goes to. The Cartoon Network floor is not that far from here and his show is pretty much over," Phineas added. "Also, if you go up the floor, you'll find yourself in the Toonami section is where you can meet Nico Robin from One Piece. She's pretty smart and might give you some advice about our world. Just use the stairs, so you won't waste your transporter remote's battery."  
"Thanks Phineas-wait, did you say battery? I thought these things lasted forever," Dcatpuppet asked. "That's what we thought until mine stopped working at one point. Mickey told me I had to charge it every now and then, so I'm more careful now and think over where I want to go whether by stairs or remote," Phineas said. "Okay, we'll keep that in mind," Dcatpuppet said, before her, Nakato and Neko bolted toward the stairs. "I hope you get home soon!" Phineas hollered. "I hope your episode goes well! Bye!" Dcat shouted back.  
The girls ran up the steps to the next floor. "Hey, do you think Hetalia might be on this floor?" Neko asked. "I don't know, Neko, but since One Piece is anime, they might know where it is!" Dcatpuppet said. "Sweet! I'll finally get to meet Italy!" Neko squealed like a fan girl. "She's obsessed with that character," Nakato said. "I heard that!" Neko snapped.

* * *

So now, the girls have met Phineas and Ferb, but they can't help them! But Double D might! But first, they plan to make a stop at the One Piece room. What will happen once they're there? What was the thing in the vent? (That will be vital later) Will Neko ever find Hetalia? The thing about the battery will also be vital in the story. Find out in Chapter 7!

I don't think the title for this chapter fits very well, but I tried! Oh well!

Sorry this chapter is sort of short, but I promise the next one will be longer!

Phineas, Ferb, Candace belong to Disney Channel

Dcatpuppet belongs to me

Nakato belongs to Nakato-chan

Neko belongs to nekoAwesome-chan

Please comment


	8. One Piece

The girls ran up the stairs to the Toonami and Cartoon Network floor. "This is it! We'll finally meet our favorite Cartoon Network and Toonami characters!" Dcatpuppet squealed. "Who's your favorite from One Piece?" Nakato asked. "Straw hat pirate wise: Usopp. Other pirate wise: Jewelry Bonney. Marine wise: Coby. CP9 wise: Jyabura," Dcatpuppet stated. "Jyabura? Why Jyabura? He's scary and mean," Nakato said. "I got nightmares because of that jerk!" "Actually, he gives everyone nightmares. Troy, Patrick Burns, and Ryan Askew told me. That's another reason why I like. He is also very badass," Dcatpuppet said. "Well I prefer Kaku, thank you, and maybe Kumadori," Nakato stated. "I've seen that show, but I don't like it," Neko said. "Why?" Dcatpuppet whined. "I can't watch it because it's weird and doesn't make sense," Neko said. "Are you questioning the logic of One Piece?" Dcat asked.  
"Uh…guys, I found the door to the show," Nakato said, pointing at a door that had the One Piece logo on it. She knocked and the door swung open and there was nobody inside. "That's odd, where is everyone?" Nakato asked. "I don't know," Dcatpuppet said. She and Nakato entered the room. "Hey! Didn't you know it's rude to enter a place when nobody is home?" Neko hissed.  
Dcatpuppet and Nakato looked back at her, questioningly. Neko grinned and said, "Just kidding! Can you imagine if I was really like that?" "Yeah, you sounded like that red-haired boy I know named Brady," Dcat said. "You mean that boy in study hall?" Nakato asked. "That's the guy, now come on! Let's look around!" Dcatpuppet said.  
The trio entered the room to see the lights were on. "Huh, maybe someone is here," Dcatpuppet said, looking at her surroundings. The room appeared to be fit for a pirate, looking like a stone fortress with flags representing each of the pirates of One Piece from Monkey D. Luffy to Gol D. Roger. "Wow, look at this," Dcatpuppet said. "We have to be quiet. I think someone might not be far from here," Nakato warned. "Hey, what is a rooster doing in here?" Neko asked.  
The girls could see sitting not far from them was a white rooster that looked very familiar. "Hey, that's Jyabura's rooster," Dcatpuppet said. "J-J-Jyabura's rooster?" Nakato stuttered. The roost stood up and walked over to the girls and gave them a look of some sort, which seemed mischievous. "Oh no, do you think it's going to crow?" Nakato whispered. "I hope not," Neko said. "Uh…Nakato, Neko, you don't have to worry about him crowing," Dcatpuppet tried to say. "Please Mr. Rooster, be our friend and don't crow," Nakato pleaded to the bird, ignoring Dcat. "Don't crow, please don't crow," Neko begged softly. "Uh guys…he doesn't crow," Dcat said again.  
The rooster began to open his mouth, making Nakato and Neko shake with fear. "As soon as he crows, we run out. Okay?" Nakato said. "Fine by me," Neko agreed. "Uh…girls?" Dcatpuppet said, trying to get their attention. The rooster opened his mouth and let out a "Chirp." "WHAT THE HELL!" Neko exclaimed. "WHAT KIND OF ROOSTER GOES CHIRP?" Nakato shrieked. "This one, apparently. Jyabura has it I bet so it won't wake him up when he's taking naps in his room in Enies Lobby," Dcatpuppet said. "I knew it from the start, I tried to tell you, and in all shows, the comic reliefs never listen." "Well thanks!" Nakato and Neko snapped.  
Then, the girls heard a loud yawn and saw a man wake up from behind a stack of crates. "What's all the noise about?" he asked. He seemed to be elderly and wearing a Marines uniform. "AHHH! MONKEY D. GARP!" Nakato screamed. "What's going on in here?" asked another voice. The girls looked at a doorway to see Crocodile! "SIR CROCODILE!" Nakato shrieked. "You idiots better have a good reason for being this loud. You interrupted my beauty sleep!" a woman snapped, walking into the room. It was Alvida! "ALVIDA!" Neko cried. "What's going on in here?" Kaku ran into the room, accompanied by Lucci, with Hattori on his shoulder. "KAKU! LUCCI!" Nakato shouted, as tears of fear shot out of her eyes. "WE'RE DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE!"  
Then, she and Neko calmed down and said to Dcatpuppet, "If you survive the battle and make it out of here alive, tell our families and friends we loved them." Then, they passed out onto the floor. "Thank goodness they fainted, otherwise I'd have to knock them out by pinching their necks," Dcatpuppet said. "What was with them?" Crocodile asked. "Well, if you were put in a room and are surrounded by the mot badass villains of anime, you kind of lose it," Dcatpuppet stated. "Heh," Garp said.  
A few hours later, Nakato was starting to become conscious. "Hey! I think she's waking up!" Sanji's voice said. Nakato woke up to see Sanji from New World and Coby from New World looking at her. "Are you okay?" Coby asked. "You were passed out for at least an hour." Nakato sprung to her feet and hugged the two guys. "Thank god! I'm still alive! You saved me from those horrible villains!" she exclaimed. "Who're you calling horrible?" asked Alvida. Nakato had just noticed the villains were in the same room as she was, and at that point, she started freaking out again. "AAAAHHHH! THE VILLAINS! AAAAHHHH!" she screamed, clinging to Coby around the waist. "And we're back to the screams again," Crocodile said. "Wait a second?" Nakato said, looking around. Neko and Dcatpuppet weren't in the room with her. "Where are Neko and Dcatpuppet? What have you done with them?" Nakato questioned.  
"Neko ran out of here as soon as we told her where Hetalia was, and Dcatpuppet is over there talking to Chopper. Turn around and see for yourself," Lucci said. "Ha! You think I'm going to fall for that! The minute I turn around, you'll jab that finger into my back and kill me like you killed Nero in the Water 7 arc of One Piece," Nakato said. "I may not have been here long, but I know you bad guys well enough to know that you're just trying to kill me. You can't fool me." "Nakato, you shouldn't be too quick to assume," Dcatpuppet said. "I know Dcat, but these are bad guys, and you always have to think the worst of them otherwise they'll kill-HUH!"  
Nakato saw Dcatpuppet was standing behind her. "Oh, they were being honest. That's a first," Nakato said. "Nakato, remember what Kermit said before we left: not all characters on TV are like they are off camera, mostly villains. We can trust these guys," Dcatpuppet said. "Oh yeah, I forgot that," Nakato said. "So where is Neko?" "They already told you; she asked Nami where Hetalia was and when Nami told her, she ran out," Dcatpuppet said. "Ohhh," Nakato said, looking at the villains kind of humiliated by her rudeness and assumptions. "Sorry I accused you of evil. I think I misjudged you," she apologized, even doing the bow they do in anime when someone apologizes. "Don't worry, that happens often," Kaku said.  
"So, who are you? We just helped you and we never got your names," Usopp asked. Nakato noticed all the characters looked how they did in New World. "I'm Nakato Chan," Nakato greeted. "I'm Dcatpuppet, but you can call me Dcat," Dcatpuppet said. "The girl who ran out of here was Neko." "Well, I'm not sure if we need to do this, but I guess we should introduce ourselves too. My name's Usopp," Usopp said. "I don't think we should all introduce ourselves. That will take all night," Nami said. "Hey since Cat is in your name, can we call you Kitty?" Chopper asked, noting Dcatpuppet's other option for a nickname.  
Dcatpuppet glared at the reindeer doctor and said in a creepy voice, "Call me Kitty and you'll get killed." Chopper instantly became terrified by the girl. "She said the same thing to my dad when he suggested the same thing," Nakato said, remembering first meeting Dcatpuppet and Noah 10 years ago. "Well, we'll just call you Dcat then. Now since that's over with, we have to ask you one thing: What are you doing here?" Usopp said.  
"Well, a few hours ago, our TV remote broke," Dcatpuppet started to explain. "Because a week ago, you used it to destroy the TV!" Nakato snapped. "I'm telling the story, Nakato," Dcatpuppet said. "Anyway, I went to the store and was trying to find a remote that was cheap and easy to use. Some teen guy suggested a weird remote that could give me access to all sorts of channels. Then, a teen girl mentioned Channel 0 and the guy got all panicked. After I left, I planned on going to Channel 0 to see what it was about. Before we went in, we got a pizza for dinner and we mentioned Channel 0 to the pizza guy and he started to freak out a little. We found Channel 0 on the guide, but there was only something called Entrance on and there wasn't much info about it. I changed the Channel 0, where I discovered it was a portal into the TV. So, I, Nakato and Neko went into the TV, and left my brother, Noah behind so he can explain to Nakato's parents where we were without them freaking out." "Wow, that's very interesting. Which floor did you end up when you went through the portal? It's different every time," Coby asked. "We ended up in Channel 0," Dcat stated.  
"What?" Almost everyone said. Some of the characters just looked at the cat girl shocked if they weren't the kind to shout or get excited over something unbelievable. "No way! You're lying!" Luffy exclaimed. "No, we're being honest," Dcatpuppet defended. "How did you make it out alive? Didn't the Fusion Cartoons swarm you as soon as you showed up?" Zoro asked. "No, they didn't apparently. The only one we saw was the one of Dexter from Dexter's Lab," Nakato said. "Wait, only Dexter? If Dexter was alone in Channel 0, then maybe the others…" Usopp said, as he ran over to a vent in the room. He peered through the bars, as trying to check if there were any Fusions.  
He looked for a few minutes until he screamed. "What is it!" Chopper asked frantically. "There's something in there," Usopp stated. Dcatpuppet ran over and looked in and saw a pair of small eyes. She opened the vent and held out her hand. "What are you doing?" Usopp asked. "I think I know what it is," Dcat said.  
Within seconds, a little mouse scampered out of the vent and into her palm, squeaking happily. "Oh, it was just a mouse," Usopp said. Dcatpuppet turned around to face the others. "False alarm guys, it was just a little mouse. I'm going to call him Squeakers," she said. "Why, because it's a mouse and they go squee-," Nakato started to say when her face turned paler than a ghost. "What is it?" Dcatpuppet asked.  
Little did she know, there was a Fusion Cartoon in the vent, watching her. Then, before she knew it, it reached out on of its green hands and grabbed her hair, trying to pull her into the vent. "AAAAAHHHHH! HELP!" Dcat screamed, extremely scared of the surprise attack. The mouse she named Squeakers started to squeak fearfully. "Let go of her! Let go! Let go!" Usopp shouted at the Fuse, whipping out of his slingshot and started to beat the beast on the head with it. The creature screeched and made his grip on Dcat's hair tighter. "Help me!" she screamed. "Which Fuse is it?" Nami asked. "I think it may be the one of Ace D. Copular from Powerpuff Girls," Usopp said, examining the menace. Dcatpuppet glanced behind her and saw that he was right; it did look like Ace from Powerpuff Girls, shades and all! "HELP!" she continued to scream. "It's going to eat rip out her hair!" Mozu shrieked. "It's going to yank all her hair out until it's gone!" Kiwi added. "Like rice!" the Square Twins said. "Rice!" Dcatpuppet said.  
At that point, Jyabura walking into the room, hearing Dcatpuppet's screams. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked. "HELP!" Dcat screamed again. Jyabura noticed that the cat girl had her hair grabbed by one of the Fusion Cartoons, and he took immediate action. He ran over, shoved Usopp aside and started to sock the Fuse Ace several times in the face. "Let go of her! Let go now!" he shouted. It wasn't until the 10 strike the monster gave in, released Dcatpuppet's hair, and crawled away deep in the vents. Usopp closed the vent quickly and tightened the screws in case the creature came back. "That was close," he said.  
"What the hell were doing?" Jyabura asked the cat girl, ticked off a little. "I was trying to get the mouse," Dcatpuppet said. "Yeah, and because of that, a Fusion almost got you!" Nakato scolded. "You're just lucky Jyabura showed up when he did!" "Who are you? I don't recognize you?" Jyabura asked. "I'm Nakato Chan, I'm from the human world," Nakato stated. "And I'm Dcatpuppet, also from the human world," Dcatpuppet said. When Jyabura heard her say Dcatpuppet, he froze with shock. "Jyabura? What's wrong?" Nami asked. "That's weird, he doesn't normally freeze like that," Kaku said. "Do you know her?" Kalifa asked the wolf-man. Jyabura snapped out of his shock and quickly said, "No, sorry."  
But in his head, he did know who she was. "I can't believe after all these years she finally found me. I was afraid she would," he thought to himself.

* * *

So, our heroes finally got to One Piece. And the first character they meet is that little rooster. Now they've met everyone, and Dcatpuppet tells them about how they got into the TV. Then, Fuse Ace D. Copular showed up and tried to attack her and Jyabura saves her. But why does he freeze when she tells him her name and how does he know her? Find out in Chapter 8!

One Piece is owned by Eichero Oda

Dcatpuppet is owned by me

Nakato is owned by Nakato-chan

Neko is owned by nekoAwesome-chan

Fuse Ace D. Copular is owned by Fusion Fall


	9. 15 Years Ago

15 years ago, Jyabura was walking through the human world. He knows he shouldn't be there at the time since there was a ceremony going on welcoming a new show called Powerpuff Girls into the TV world, but he decided to not go. He needed to do something very important first.  
He snuck into a hospital through the back door since visiting hours were over. He went through the halls, careful not to be caught. He found the wards for women that had recently given birth. He looked for the room where they kept the newborn infants.  
So far, he wasn't having luck. "Can I help?" a man's voice asked. "Baka," Jyabura thought to himself. He had been caught. He turned around to see a man about his age with short blonde hair and light skin. "You're looking for the infant room?" the man asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Jyabura asked suspicious of the man. "Anne told me about you. You're Jyabura right?" the man said. "You know Anne?" the wolf-man said. Anne was his ex-girlfriend who had been carrying his kids for months and he found out she had them recently.  
"Yeah, I'm her new husband I guess you can say. You're here to see your kids aren't you," the man said. Jyabura nodded. The stranger led him to a room that had a few infant beds. He led Jyabura to two beds right next to each other.  
One had a boy and one had a girl in it. "Is that them?" Jyabura asked. "Yep. I haven't picked names for them yet. You can name them if you want to. They're yours after all," the man said. "I'm not sure if I should. What if Anne wants to name them?" Jyabura said. "Anne doesn't really give a damn about the kids. I don't think she'll care," the stepdad stated. "Okay…the boy is Noah, and the girl…is Dcatpuppet," Jyabura said. "Dcatpuppet?" the stepdad said. "If that's too confusing, you can call her Dcat for short," Jyabura said. "Cat is in her name, how about I call her Cat or Kitty," the stepdad said. "Call her Kitty and I'll kill you," Jyabura threatened. "Okay, you're her father," the stepdad said.  
Jyabura looked at his young kids for a few more seconds before whipping out his cell phone and snapping photos of each twin. "I want to remember what they look like," he stated. "Okay, but I'm telling you, when you see them again, they'll be a lot older than you think," the stepdad warned the wolf-man.  
Jyabura went back to the TV world before he was missed. "Where'd you go?" Luffy asked him later."Something I would like to keep to myself," Jyabura stated.  
Back in the present, Jyabura was just bouncing back into reality when he heard Nami say, "It's getting late. Do you have anywhere you can stay for the night?" "No, we had no idea we were up this late," Dcatpuppet said. "I'll say, it's past 11," Nakato said, looking at a clock. "What about Neko?" Dcat said. "I'm sure the Hetalia characters will let her stay the night," Robin said. "And I bet she'd be happy to hear that," Nakato snickered. Jyabura just went back up to his own room.  
Back in the human world, Noah had gone to bed. He had the remote with him since he didn't want Nakato's parents to know what happened yet. He went to bed before they got home, so they assumed they were asleep. "What am I going to do? Dcat, Nakato and Neko are still in the TV. Luckily it's Thanksgiving Break and they'll have time to get home," he thought to himself. "And Mr. and Mrs. Chan work early tomorrow, so I'll be able to check the TV for them, but what if someone comes here and tries to take the remote? Who can help me with this problem?"  
Noah thought over all the people that could help him. His friends would most likely not believe them, so they were out. He thought about Dcatpuppet's friends, Jasmine Cook and Adam Edmund, among several others. "That's it! I'll go to Adam's house tomorrow! His house has a big TV we can use to try to wait for sissy to get home. I can round up her friends too, so they can all watch as Dcatpuppet comes out of the TV. They might wonder where she is tomorrow," Noah thought to himself. Then, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Noah packed up the remote and rode his bike to Adam Edmund's house. He banged on the kid's front door and waited patiently for it to be answered. After 5 minutes, a boy a head shorter than Noah with short brown hair answered the door. "Hey, you're Dcatpuppet's brother, right?" Adam said. "Yes, and I require your assistance. It's about Dcat and Nakato!" Noah exclaimed a little too fearfully. "Did they get kidnapped? Are they in jail? How much money do they want! I can give it to them!" Adam said frantically. "Sorry, I had a moment, but the problem does involve them," Noah said. "What happened?" Adam asked. "I'll explain inside. Who knows who might be listening," Noah said.  
The teens went inside the house. "Where are your parents?" Noah asked Adam. "Business trip. They'll be gone all break," Adam said. "Which means more time to myself! Now tell me what happened to Dcat and Nakato." "Well, our TV remote was broken, so Dcat went to buy a new one and she came back with this," Noah explained as he showed Adam the remote. "She said the guy who was in the store said it could give the TV access to Channel 0." "Channel 0? There's no Channel 0," Adam said.  
"Well get this midget, there is!" Noah said. "Then how come I don't get it. I got every channel on the face of the Earth, and also, if you call me midget again I will pound you so hard you'll be sneezing out of your belly button!" Adam threatened. "That'll be awkward during allergy season. Sorry I called you that, but as I was saying. This remote gives us access to Channel 0 and it's a portal into the TV. Dcatpuppet, Nakato and Neko went through the portal and they've been all night. I'm worried about my sister," Noah said. "So…you want to use my TV to try to get to them?" Adam assumed. "Yeah, basically, and get everyone that know Dcatpuppet very well. They have to know where she is," Noah said. "Consider it done," Adam said, whipping out his cell phone.  
Back in the TV world, Dcatpuppet and Nakato had just woken up in their guest rooms in the One Piece room. They found some clothes set out for them and they put them on. They went downstairs to see only Sanji, Nami, Robin, Shanks, Jyabura, and Lucci were already up.  
"Good morning, have a good night's sleep?" Nami asked. "Yep! I had a dream that I was in a world full of candy and I was eating as much as I could until I became fat. Thank goodness it was just a dream," Nakato said. "Why? You don't want to eat candy in a candy world?" Dcatpuppet asked. "No, I didn't want to become fat," Nakato corrected. "Oh that's true."  
"Well, I'm cooking breakfast; can one of you get me some eggs?" Sanji asked. "I'll do it!" Dcatpuppet said, running toward the fridge. "Wait! Let me turn off the-!" Sanji tried to shout just when a mousetrap like mechanism snapped on Dcat's foot. She stood there, frozen and seemed not at all fazed when she finally got a look of pain on her face. "Traps," Sanji finished.  
Nakato covered her ears, knowing what was coming. Dcatpuppet immediately started shouting every single curse word in the book, in every language in the world! Nami, Sanji, and Shanks were surprise by how many she knew. Lucci and Robin remained unfazed. Jyabura smirked at her. Nakato got an annoyed.  
When Dcatpuppet stopped, she said weakly, "Pardon my language." "Which one? You spoke in at least 20," Shanks said. "She had me beat," Jyabura said, snickering. "You mean you got caught in one of those traps and went into a cussing fit?" Nakato asked. "Yeah, more than once," Jyabura said.  
Apparently, Dcatpuppet's shouts of pain had woken everyone else in the room, and a lot of people weren't pleased with her. "Did you really have to scream? You interrupted my beauty sleep," Alvida snarled. "Sorry. Once I'm in tremendous pain, I can't stop it," Dcatpuppet said. "So, what's the plan for today?" Robin asked. "Well. We're going to get Neko before we head over to where Double D is and get his help, so can you tell us where Hetalia is?" Dcatpuppet said. "It's on the Netflix floor. It's on your remote," Captain Lola said. Dcatpuppet looked at her remote and saw that there was a red button with an N on it. "You mean the red one with the N?" she asked. "That's the one. I only went there once," Luffy said. "And that was when me and my crew were invited to lunch with America." "We were invited until you started to all the food America gave us! He threw us out remember?" Usopp said. "Oh yeah! I forgot that!" Luffy said. "So, Neko is on that floor?" Nakato said. "I'm positive. She probably stayed the night," Lola said. "Okay, we'll go there! Thanks for the hospitality!" Dcatpuppet said, as she and Nakato ran out of the One Piece apartment. "You're welcome, and come back when you have more time!" Luffy hollered back.  
Jyabura watched the girls leave. "Why didn't you tell her?" Lucci asked the wolf-man. "Who?" Jyabura asked, acting like he didn't know. "Dcat. You're still her father you know," Lucci said. "You didn't tell her!" Nami snapped. "I never had time," Jyabura said. "That's a terrible excuse! She's your daughter! We all know that! And we knew it from the start!" Usopp said. "What are you running from?" Jyabura grunted in annoyance. "Maybe I better go after them," he said. "Why? Don't trust France around your little girl?" Robin said. Jyabura cringed at the thought of France flirting with Dcatpuppet and left the apartment. "I knew it. I knew he was that type," Apis said. "What type?" Luffy asked. "The overprotective father type," Apis said, giggling.

Back with Dcatpuppet and Nakato, they had just gotten to the Netflix floor. "Now which room is Hetalia?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Here it is!" Nakato said, pointing at a door that had a logo that read Hetalia: Axis Powers on it. "I recognize this logo anywhere," she stated. Dcatpuppet knocked very hard on the door. She could hear a lot of noise from inside, mostly shouting and squealing, most likely Neko. England answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yeah, we're Neko's friends," Dcatpuppet said. "Does she have fangs?" asked another voice. "Yeah, why?" Dcatpuppet asked as she peered into the room.  
She was surprised to see Neko clinging to another guy. "I love you Italy!" she squealed. "Yeah, I got that. You said that 10 times already!" Italy said. "Oy," Nakato said as a sweat drop went down her forehead. "Neko! Time to go!" Dcatpuppet ordered. "No! I don't want to leave!" Neko argued. "You're coming with us if we have to carry you!" Dcatpuppet snapped. "NEVER!" Neko resisted. "Dcat, I got this," Nakato said, stepping out into the hall.  
Before anyone noticed, she shouted, "Hey! Isn't that Beast Boy from Teen Titans?" "Beast Boy? On this floor?" France said. "BB!" Neko squealed, releasing Italy and racing out of the room. "Well, that's over with. I guess we'll leave now, and if I were you, I'd lock the door," Dcatpuppet said, leaving the Hetalia apartment.  
She heard the door bang behind her and heard several locks click on. "Hey! I don't see Beast Boy!" Neko shouted. "That was a trick to get you to leave, Neko," Nakato said. "Well thanks a lot! I thought for sure I was going to meet my favorite Teen Titan!" Neko snapped.  
"Okay! Now since we have Neko back, we can finally go back to the Cartoon Network Channel," Dcatpuppet said whipping out her remote and making a portal. "Remember what Phineas said, Dcat; those things have to charge," Nakato warned. "I know, I know," Dcatpuppet said.  
The girls jumped into the portal and made it back to Cartoon Network and Toonami. "Cool! We made it! Now to find our good nerd: Double D of Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

* * *

**Jyabura is Dcatpuppet and Noah's father! Who'd have thought! Noah is getting help from Adam, who is going to call over Dcat's other friends to wait for Dcatpuppet, Nakato, and Neko to come home. And as you can see, Dcatpuppet has a little of a potty mouth. That part is definitely not based on me! Hee-hee! And Neko is a Italy fan girl! And also a Beast Boy fan girl! Now, our heroes are on their way to see Double D from Ed, Edd and Eddy. What could go wrong this time?**

**Dcatpuppet, Noah and Adam Edmund are owned by me**

**Neko is owned by nekoAwesome-chan.**

**Nakato is owned by Nakato-Chan**

**One Piece is owned by Eichero Oda**

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Please review!**


	10. Dork, Dork n Dorky

Dcatpuppet, Nakato and Neko went up to the door with the Ed, Edd and Eddy logo on it. "Well, this is it!" Dcatpuppet said. She was about to knock on the door when Neko stopped her. "Wait, check out the options," she said pointing at a wall next to the door.  
Dcatpuppet looked to see three cases on the wall: a small one, a medium one, and a big one, which looked like they were made poorly with scraps of wood and metal. The small one contained gloves to "protect" the knuckles while knocking on the door. "Double D," she assumed. The medium one contained a stick with a rubber fist on the end, called a "knocking stick". "Ed," she thought. The last one contained a shovel to make the knock more humorous. "Eddy," she thought. "Which do you think I should use to knock?" she asked out loud.  
The girls looked at each other for a few seconds before saying simultaneously, "Shovel." Dcatpuppet opened the case and grabbed the shovel. She did a few practice hits on air before turning toward the door and banging on it as hard as she could. Within seconds, a boy who looked like he was in 8th grade wearing a red shirt, a black hat, black shorts, and black shoes answered the door. He looked at the mark on the door and asked, "Did you just pummel the door with the shovel?" "Oh how much I love that line," Dcatpuppet said.  
"You're those girls from the human world aren't you? Phineas called about you recently. He said you were expected to be here but you never showed," Double D said. "Sorry, were in the One Piece apartment on Toonami. We thought we'd stop by," Nakato said. "Oh, did you meet Jyabura?" Double D asked.  
Everyone knew Jyabura had a daughter and he remembered Phineas said the girl's name was Dcatpuppet and he knew Jyabura's daughter was named Dcatpuppet. "Yeah, but when I first told him my name, he sort of froze in shock, but after a while he seemed okay," Dcatpuppet said. "Did he tell you anything vital?" Double D asked. "No, why?" Dcat said. "Well, he's-," Double D started to say when he stopped and thought whether or not it was wise to tell Dcatpuppet that Jyabura was her father, but he figured Dcat might tell the wolf-man who told her and he might become part of a wolf's food chain.  
"Never mind, that's not important," Double D said. "Please come in." The three girls entered the room to see Jimmy and Sarah playing with stuffed animals and dolls, Eddy and Kevin playing a racing game, Rolf was tending his animals, Ed was playing with the chickens, Johnny 2X4 talking with Plank, Nazz was sitting in front of a mirror checking her make-up, the Kanker Sisters were gossiping and giggling, most likely about the Eds, and Eddy's Big Brother was relaxing in a recliner.  
They all took notice of the strangers in the room immediately as soon as the door shut. "They need help," Double D said before anyone could ask. "With what? Homework? I don't think I've seen them around here before," Nazz said. "They're from the human world. They're trying to get home," Double D said. "I thought you didn't know how to do that?" May asked. "I don't, but I'm going to look up some characters that might," Double D said, running over to his computer and started searching the web.  
"Well, as long as they're here, I might as well do some business with them," Eddy said, springing to his feet and running toward the girls. "Hey! I'm Eddy, I have a store in this place if you want to check it out," he said. "You just came here on discount day, so everything is a quarter," he stated. "Isn't everything you sell a quarter?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Yeah. You should know that! Now come on, I'll show you were it is," Eddy said, leading the girls down a hallway.  
He led them to a closet and opened the door and switched on a light to reveal dozens of stuff on the shelves and the floor. "Whoa! What's all this!" Dcatpuppet asked. "Rejected props. I find them everywhere and I figured I'd make a couple bucks off it all," Eddy said, sitting at a table with a cash register on it. "Look around! Find something you like! It's all only for a quarter!" "And get this, you know how in all the episodes when Eddy has a scam and his products never work, well these things actually work," Nazz stated. "Well of course they work, he found it all," Eddy's brother stated.  
Dcatpuppet scanned a shelf of crowns and picked out one that was a gold band with a point pointing down with a pink jewel in the center. "Cool! I love this crown!" she said. "You better try that on. You never know what will fit," Nakato said, looking at a shelf of magic items, mostly wands and books. Dcat put it on her head and it fitted perfectly! "Wow! It fits! I'll take it!" she tossed Eddy a quarter she had in her pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you," Eddy said.  
Nakato found a silver and blue wand that had a top shaped like a butterfly. "What's this thing do?" she asked. "That's a very cool wand. It's a reject from Sailor Moon. The tip glows if you focus on it hard enough, and so far, I've figured out it can become a sword, axe, hammer and a whip," Nazz said. "Cool! I'll take it!" Nakato said, giving Eddy a quarter. "What's the crown from?" Dcatpuppet asked. "It's one of Princess Bubblegum's rejected crowns. There are a bunch of them. She was nice enough to let us take them," Sarah stated. "Cool," Dcat said.  
"What are these?" Neko asked, holding a bag of colorful orbs that looked a lot like Chopper's rumble balls. "Those are transform orbs. They can transform you into any animal, but only temporarily. We found that Eddy when he ate one for a donkey," Lee said. "And that day, he really became a jackass," Eddy's brother joked. Eddy grumbled as Neko paid for the orbs. "Thanks! Come again!" Nazz said as Dcatpuppet, Nakato and Neko left the room with their new stuff.  
"I found two people who can help you," Double D said, showing the girl's the computer screen. It showed a picture of Professor Utonium and Princess Bubblegum. "These are the only two people right now who can help you," Double D said. "Bunsen and Phineas said they could help us," Dcatpuppet said. "True, but they're really busy right now; Bunsen is supposedly on the verge of figuring out how to get rid of the Fusion Cartoons. And Phineas and Ferb are working on their show non-stop. They won't stop until they're done with the season and who knows when that will be," Double D stated. "Okay, thanks for the tips. We'll come back if we need more references," Dcatpuppet said as she, Nakato and Neko left the room.  
Double D sighed and said, "With so many people asking for my assistance, I ought to start charging." "I told you to that a month ago!" Eddy snapped.

* * *

**So, our heroines got their assistance from Double D and they got some cool stuff from Eddy while they were at it! Which smart cartoon character will they go to next? Will Nakato use her new wand? Will Neko use one of the transformation orbs? Find out in Chapter 9!**

**Ed, Edd and Eddy characters belong to Danny Antonucci (He made the show)**

**Dcatpuppet is owned by me!**

**Nakato is owned by Nakato-chan**

**Neko is owned by nekoAwesome-chan**

**Please review!**


	11. Contact

Dcatpuppet, Nakato and Neko went to the Powerpuff Girls apartment first. They knocked on the door and expected Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup or Professor Utonium to answer. Instead, Ace D. Copular answered the door. "Hey, can I help you gals?" he asked. "Hi, I'm Dcatpuppet," Dcatpuppet said. Ace's eye's widened and his sunglasses dropped a little. He heard Jyabura had a daughter named Dcatpuppet, but he never thought she'd look like how she did: incredible. "Must take after her mother," he assumed.  
He ran off and came back wearing a sweaty looking tank top, along with his usual pants, shoes and shades. "You caught me in the middle of my work-out. How can I help you?" he said. "Work-out? Ace you don't work-out?" Snake said to his boss. Ace uppercut him like he did in the show. "Hey, you don't have a lisp," Nakato pointed out. "That's right. That was an act. So what do you girls need?" Snake asked. "We need to speak to Professor Utonium," Dcatpuppet said. "Yeah, bad news: He's not in right now. But you can come in," Ace said. "Ahem, not in Ace?" said an adult voice.  
Ace and Snake turned to see Professor Utonium giving him a look. "Oh, you are here. We need your help to get out of the TV," Dcatpuppet said walking into the apartment, followed by Neko and Nakato. "Seriously Ace, you need to stop trying to win girls over. It's starting to get annoying," Snake said. "Hey! Can you shoot me for trying?" Ace snapped, hitting his friend on the head. "I would love to help you girls but unfortunately, I'm working on another project: How to get rid of the Fusion Cartoons," Professor said. "But Double D you weren't busy," Nakato said. "I should really update me Toonbook," Professor said. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to go to Princess Bubblegum for help. I'm pretty sure she's not busy." "You know we saw Fuse Ace in the vents of the One Piece apartment," Nakato said. "What! How'd he get there!" Professor asked. "We don't know; he was just there," Dcatpuppet said. "Oh dear, that means the Fusions have figured how to get through the vents. I better alert the others," Professor Utonium said running out of the room. "Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Dcatpuppet asked, but the scientist was already gone.  
"Great, guess we have to Princess Bubblegum," Dcat said. "She might be able to help us." "I wonder how Noah is doing at home. I wish there was some way to contact him," Nakato said. Ace was quiet for a few moments when he said, "There is one way to contact him." "Really? How?" Dcatpuppet asked. "I'll show you," Ace said.  
He led the girls to another room where Bubbles was coloring in her coloring book, Blossom was reading, and Buttercup was building with her blocks. "Can I use your computer?" Ace asked. "What! Again!" Buttercup complained. "Argh! Fine! But next time, I'm charging you." Ace logged onto a white computer and turned on the webcam. He went to a website of some sort which had a list of several cities. "Which city do you live in?" Ace asked. "Leesburg," Dcatpuppet said. Ace clicked a link for Leesburg and several addresses came up. "That's our address," Nakato said, pointing at a link. "But it says the TV is off," Snake said. "Noah isn't at the TV. Then where is he?" Dcatpuppet said. "I don't know. Not many TVs are on in the morning, so he couldn't have gone far," Ace said. "Hey look, Adam's TV is on," Nakato said, pointing at the address for Adam Edmund's house which had TV On. "I wonder…" Dcatpuppet said as she took the mouse and clicked the link.  
Within seconds, Adam and Noah were on-screen. "Whoa!" Adam yelped, falling back on an ottoman. "Dcat! Nakato!" Noah said happily. "Where are you? You didn't come back last night." "Sorry Noah, but it'll be a little until we get home. We're having trouble trying to get home," Dcatpuppet explained. "So what happened ever since you got in the TV?" Adam asked.  
As Dcatpuppet started to explain her, Nakato and Neko's adventures, a familiar woman was going through a computer. "Hmm…I wonder what's going on in the TV world," she said. She clicked a link she had saved on her computer and looked over a webpage. "I see, we have some new TV shows, they just started showing One Piece on Toonami again…what else," she said. She clicked another link that said Recent News. "Oh dear, looks like some idiot let the Fusion Cartoons out. It'd be a shame if the power went out in the TV world. Then those beasts would be after everyone. This is one of the reasons why I left," she said to herself. She then noticed someone was on webcam. "I wonder what they're talking about," she said, being an incredibly nosy person.  
She clicked the link and gasped when she saw Dcatpuppet in the TV world. "No! She found out where she came from!" she thought. "That means she'll be Jyabura." The lady also noticed Noah was speaking on the other end, still in the human world. "Great, Noah is involved too," she muttered. "The Fusions aren't making it easy for me to leave. Almost every scientist character is involved with them. They don't have time to help us," Dcatpuppet said. "Maybe I should go into the TV and find you," Noah said. "No, Noah, stay where you are. Princess Bubblegum might be able to help us," Dcat said. "I hope so," Noah said. "I hope not. I have to prevent those brats from getting back to the human world. I have to get into the TV and destroy that girl, and maybe if that boy is dumb enough to jump into the TV, I'll get him too," the lady said.  
"Hey, what's the other box there for?" Nakato asked, taking notice of the box in the corner of the screen where the stranger was listening in. Ace clicked on it and within moments, Anne Cane was on the screen. "Anne Cane!" Ace, Snake, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup exclaimed. "Sorry for intruding," Anne Cane said, turning off her webcam. "Oh shnikes! She heard us!" Ace said.  
"Wait a second! How do you know her? She sounds bad," Dcatpuppet said. "She is bad! We named the Catwalk after her," Buttercup said. "I heard the Catwalk yesterday. It means when a character on TV goes into the human world and doesn't come back," Dcatpuppet said. "You don't know the story?" Blossom asked. "No, I don't. But since it involves her, I might as well listen to it," Dcatpuppet said. "When I hear the term, catwalk, I think of Heidi Klum, Michael Kors, and Tyra Banks. What is it?" Adam had to know.  
"Okay: 15 years ago, way before you were born; Anne was part of this new anime show about cat people living in the human world. She went to the real human world and discovered that it was just as enjoyable as the one in her show. She started to go back there constantly, until she met a man that she started to date. She told him that he should go to the human world with her, and he did, but only a few times. One day, one of their dates went a little too far, and Anne got pregnant. You'd expect her to be very happy about it, but she wasn't. She hated it and she knew because of it, her show would have to stop for a while. She didn't like the idea of that, so she left the TV world to live in the human world. The man tried to stop her, but she wouldn't go back and dumped him. The man went back to the TV world, hoping a few days later Anne would return. She didn't. And within a few weeks, her old show was cancelled due to a missing character and was sent to Channel -1000, where all the cancelled shows go. When Anne had the babies, the father snuck into the hospital and took pictures of them so he'd know what they looked like in case he wanted to see them again. He hasn't seen them in a long time since his own show had been working a lot," Blossom explained.  
"Whoa, that's amazing," Dcatpuppet said. She started to debate whether or not to tell Blossom Anne Cane was their mother, but decided it probably wasn't the best idea. "What do we do now?" Nakato asked. "You go to Bubblegum and ask her to help you get out of the TV. Anne isn't exactly a problem for us, but I have a feeling she might try something," Blossom said. "What do I do?" Noah asked. "You stay there," Blossom said, shutting of the webcam to the human world. "Come on! We have to get to Bubblegum," Dcatpuppet said.  
The girls ran out of the Powerpuff Girls apartment and ran to the Adventure Time apartment.

* * *

**So, Ace starts to like Dcatpuppet and he helps her, Nakato, and Neko get in contact with Noah and Adam, and Anne Cane listens in! Will Anne try to prevent her children from getting home and destroy them? Will Princess Bubblegum be able to help them get out of the TV. Find out in chapter 11! This chapter might be a little bad because I got up really early to start it.**

**Dcatpuppet, Noah and Adam belong to me**

**Nakato belongs to Nakato-chan**

**Neko belongs to nekoAwesome-chan**

**Powerpuff Girls characters belong to Craig McCracken**

**Please review!**


	12. Noah goes to Channel 0

Back in the human world, Noah was debating whether or not he should jump into the TV. "I know Dcat told me to stay here, but I have a feeling I should go in," Noah said. "Just listen to her, she's normally right sometimes," Adam said. "I know," Noah said. "Hey Adam!" a voice shouted.  
A tall girl with dark skin, short poofy black hair, and was a head taller than Noah ran into the house. It was Jasmine Cook. "I got your message! What's going on?" Jasmine asked. "Dcat, Nakato, and Neko got into the TV because they went to a Channel 0," Adam said. "Channel 0? I didn't there was a Channel 0," Jasmine said. That's because Channel 0 can only be get to by a special remote," Adam said, pointing at the TV remote on the table. "Noah, show her," Adam commanded.  
Noah grabbed the remote, turned the TV back on, and went to Channel 0. The screen was still dark with small waves of dark blue. "I don't get it," Jasmine said. "It's a portal into the TV. Once you get in, it's hard to get out. Dcat, Nakato, and Neko have been in there for a day now," Noah said. "It's a portal?" Jasmine said. "Yeah," Noah said. Then he got an idea on how to get into Channel 0 to help his sister. "Do you want me to show you?" he asked. "Sure," Jasmine said.  
Noah set the remote down and took a running start toward the TV. "NO! NO! NOAH! NO!" Adam shouted, trying to go for the remote so he could turn off the TV to prevent Noah from leaving the human world, but it was too late; Noah had jumped into the portal and was on his way to the TV world. "Dcat's going to kill me," Adam muttered. "She'll kill you when she finds out Troy, Patrick, Ryan Booth and Askew are going to be here too," Jasmine said. "They're coming here too? I sent the message to you, Carol, Brady, Gabe, Chad, Debby, Chan-Marie, and Emerald!" Adam said. "You did, but Carol told everyone else about the situation on Twitter and Facebook," Jasmine said. "When she gets here, I'm going to smack her," Adam muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Jasmine asked. "Nothing."  
"I'm here!" announced a girl with caramel hair with bangs entered the building. Adam gave her an evil and ticked off look. He raised his hand and approached her.  
In Channel 0, Noah had landed in the middle of darkness. He thought nothing about himself was different but he discovered that he was wearing a light blue shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers with black soles. He also noticed he had gray wolf ears and a gray wolf tail. "Whoa! I've become a werewolf! Remind me to never go near any silver!" he said to himself.  
Then, a bunch of creepy green eyes had surrounded him. "Uh-oh. Looks like something lives down here," he said. Then, before he knew it, he was being attacked by the Fusion Cartoons. He punched them all away from him and saw a staircase not far from him. He ran toward it, while at the same time, slamming into Fusions with some sort of new strength. Fuse Dexter, Ace, Eddy, Buttercup and Finn blocked his path, not allowing him pass, but Noah knew that most animal hybrids in TV were incredible jumpers. He leaped off the ground and over the monsters with ease. "This can't be good!" he said. He ran up the steps, found a table on the next floor, and flipped it over the hole he just came from, preventing the creatures getting to him. "Well…*pant*…that's done," he said.  
He saw a shelf of remotes and grabbed one. He checked over a nearby sign to see what they were and discovered they were transporter remotes. He looked over the channels until he found Cartoon Network. "Dcat loves that channel! She has to be there!" he said. He pressed the 176 buttons and a portal appeared on a wall. He jumped into it and found himself in the Cartoon Network channel. He also appeared in front of the Ed, Edd and Eddy apartment. "Okay, I'm here, now where do I go?" Noah said.  
He noticed a sign near the door. "Eddy's Rejected Shop: We have tools, weapons, and more!" Noah read out loud. "Weapons! That's exactly what I need!" He knocked on the door and Sarah answered. "Hey, you're Sarah right? I need help! I need a weapon!" Noah said. "You came to the right place!" Eddy said from inside the room. "Let the guy in!" Sarah allowed Noah entry and Eddy greeted him. "I'm Eddy, the owner of the store," Eddy said. "Great! Listen! I need a sword!" Noah said. "I hate to break it to you, but we're fresh out. The last sword weapon we had was part of a wand that we sold an hour ago," Nazz said. "A girl named Nakato bought I think."  
"Nakato! Nakato was here!" Noah asked. "You know her?" Eddy asked. "Yeah! She's my adopted sister I guess you can call her. Actually, her family adopted me and Dcat, so I guess I'm her adopted brother, so-You know what! Forget I said anything!" Noah started to explain, but gave up. "Dcat? As in Dcatpuppet?" Double D asked. "Yeah, she's my twin sister," Noah said. "She was here too! Along with a girl named Neko," Double D stated. "They needed help to get out of the TV." "Where did they go?" Noah asked. "Either Professor Utonium or Princess Bubblegum. My best bet is Bubblegum," Double D said. "Okay, thanks, but do you have anything I could use in case of a fight? I just had a run in with some green monsters in Channel 0," Noah said.  
"You survived! Well, that's a second," Lee exclaimed. "Second?" Noah said confused. "I found out Dcatpuppet survived two attacks from two Fusion cartoons. The first one with Fuse Dexter, the second with Fuse Ace," Lee stated. "I think we might have something for you," Nazz said. She went into the closet and came back with a bag of colorful orbs. "More transformation orbs, Nazz? He's already part wolf," Sarah said. "These are different. These are rejected rumble ball colors from One Piece. Noah might find them very helpful," Nazz said. "Cool! Thanks! That'd be 25 cents right?" Noah said, tossing Eddy a quarter. "You catch on quickly," Eddy said. "Pleasure doing business with you! I'll be back if I run out!" Noah said. "No need. They're rumble balls, you can just get Chopper to make mo-," May started to say when Eddy covered her mouth, cutting her off. "Come back again!" he said.  
Noah left the apartment and looked at the rumble balls. "I wonder if I should try one of these now…no, I don't want to waste any right now. I might need them all later for who knows what," Noah thought to himself.  
Then he started on his way to the Adventure Time apartment.

* * *

**Noah has gone into Channel 0 and more teens are finding out about the ordeal! Noah also get's rumble balls from Eddy's store. Will they work or will Noah instantly become a monster? Find out in Chapter 12!**

**Noah, Adam, Jasmine Cook and Carol are owned by me**

**Fuse Cartoons are owned by Fusion Fall**

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy are owned by Danny Antonucci**

**Please review!**


	13. Help from a Princess

Dcatpuppet, Nakato and Neko were standing in front of the Candy Kingdom at that point. They had gotten Bemo to let them and he was nice to do so. They had just used their knowledge of Adventure to get to the castle.  
Dcatpuppet knocked on the door as hard as she could and within seconds, none other than Jake the Dog had answered, eating a jelly donut. "Hello? Oh hey! You're that famous cat girl! And the short smart girl! And the vampire-like girl!" he said. "Hi, and you must be Jake the Dog," Dcatpuppet said. "Hello-wait, did you just call me short?" Nakato said. "You think I look like a vampire? Sweet!" Neko said. "How are we famous?" Dcat asked. "Well, you're known as being the few known people to survive Channel 0, which is awesome. You're here to see Bubblegum right?" Jake said. "Yeah! We need her help! She isn't preoccupied with the Fusion Cartoons is she?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Nope! She has her own projects to worry about," Jake said. "Cool! We'll see her right away!" Dcat said.  
The girls followed the stretchy dog into the main room to see Princess Bubblegum sitting in her throne, with Finn, Marceline, Fire Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, and Lady Rainicorn also in the room. "Hey guys, look who stopped by for a visit!" Jake said, pointing at Dcatpuppet, Nakato and Neko. "Hi!" the girls greeted. "Hey! We heard of you! You came from Channel 0!" Finn said. "Nobody has ever survived coming from there. It is an honor to meet someone who has," Princess Bubblegum said. "It's also an honor meet all our favorite TV characters for us too!" Dcat said. "I'm Lady Dcatpuppet, but you can call me Dcat." The cat girl bowed. "And I'm Countess Nakato," Nakato added, also bowing. "And I'm Neko the Great," Neko said, being the last to bow. "Are you really called that or did you add the lady, countess, and great part to sound cool?" Marceline asked. "To sound cool," the trio admitted. "Knew it," the vampire girl said.  
Princess Bubblegum chuckled until she noticed the crown Dcatpuppet had on her head. She smirked and said, "I see you went to Eddy's shop and bought one of my reject crowns," Princess Bubblegum said. "Yeah, I thought it'd look cool on me," Dcat said, standing up straight. "It looks better on you than it did one Bubblegum," Flame Princess said. "Yeah girl, you look so good in it," Lumpy Space Princess said. "I got a reject wand from Sailor Moon," Nakato said, holding up her new wand, and focused on it to turn into a sword. "Sweet!" Finn said. "And I got these transformation orbs that can turn me into any animal," Neko said, holding up the bag of colorful orbs. "So, I believe you came here to ask how to get out of the TV and get home?" Princess Bubblegum said. "Yeah, and we need to get home soon! Our parents would freak out if we were missing! And my brother Noah is freaking out without me!" Dcatpuppet said. "Oh, am I?" said Noah as he entered to room. "Noah!" Dcat said. "Noah!" Nakato said, running over and hugging her adopted brother. "What are you doing here?" Dcat asked. "I panicked okay! I had to be sure if you were okay," Noah said. "Please don't be mad at me." "Why would I be mad at you? You said no to one of my ideas. You never do that. I'm proud of you," Dcatpuppet said.  
The brother and sister grinned at each other and fist-bumped. "Well, lucky for you, I have time to help you get home. But it'll take a while. I'll call you when I've figured something," Princess Bubblegum said. "Sounds good. We'll be at the One Piece apartment until then. They're really cool guys!" Dcatpuppet said. "And this time, Neko, you're going with us." "Oh come on! I was going to let go of Italy!" Neko complained. "You met them?" Noah said. "Yeah, and they're really cool!" Dcat stated.  
The group of four exited the Adventure Time apartment and were surprised to find Jyabura waiting for them. "Jyabura? What are you doing here?" Dcatpuppet asked. "Have you been following us?" Nakato asked. "I needed to know if you two were okay," Jyabura defended. Then he noticed Noah's presence. "Is that-?" he was about to ask. "My brother Noah, yep that's him," Dcat said. "I'm part wolf just like you!" Noah said. "Yeah, I can tell. So what happened in there? Bemo wouldn't let me in," Jyabura said. "Princess Bubblegum said she'd help us, but it'll be a while until she figures out how. So we were planning on going back to One Piece," Dcatpuppet stated. "Sounds good, I'll go on ahead and tell the others," Jyabura said, about to run ahead of them, until he noticed what Dcatpuppet had on her head.  
"What's with the crown?" he asked. "I got it from Eddy's shop of rejected items. It's one of Princess Bubblegum's rejected crowns. I thought it'd look cool on me," Dcatpuppet said. "I got a wand from Sailor Moon that can become a whip, sword, and an axe and hammer if I focus on it hard enough," Neko said, holding up her wand, making it change from a sword to a hammer and slammed it into the floor. "And I got these animal transformation orbs that can change me into any animal I can," Neko said holding up the small bag. "And I got rumble balls so I can be stronger!" Noah said, holding up his own bag. "Maybe you should show those to Chopper to see if they can actually work," Jyabura said. "And I think Zoro might want to see Nakato fight with her new weapon. Lucci might want to see you use one of those orbs to transform, and Nami would want to see if that gem on your crown is real." "Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Dcatpuppet said.  
She and other kids ran off to the Toonami part of the channel. "Damn, I was hoping to give them a reason not to come by telling them the others might bug them," Jyabura muttered. He went after them.  
Little did anyone know, someone had kicked the flipped over table that was blocking the steps to Channel 0. Then, a tall cat woman walked up to the first channel, dragging Fuse Dexter. "Weak," she sneered. "In my opinion, but you'll of some use to me later." She had tan fur covering her skin, long and wavy black hair, blue eyes, and long black claw-nails. She was wearing a knee-length dress like Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit wore, but it was black and wasn't shiny. She also had black heels and a pearl necklace.  
It was Anne Cane! "Now, I need to find where those brats went so I can kill them before they get home," she said to herself. She dropped Fuse Dexter to the floor, snatched one of the transporter remotes and made a portal to another channel.  
Fuse Dexter twitched a few times before jumping to his feet and running back into Channel 0 out of the light. This spelled trouble for Dcatpuppet and Noah.

* * *

**Dcatpuppet and her friends have finally gotten help and she and her brother Noah have gotten reunited. Now they're heading back to One Piece for some training. But Anne Cane had come into the TV world and she's sure to cause trouble!**

**Dcatpuppet, Noah, and Anne Cane are owned by me**

**Nakato is owned by Nakato-chan**

**Neko is owned by nekoAwesome-chan**

**Jyabura us owned by Eiichero Oda**

**Adventure Time is owned by Pendleton Ward**

**Please review!**


End file.
